De baculos y estrellas
by DollyParadise
Summary: FanFiCRyoSaku,no pongo un buen summary por que aun no se de que mismo se trata elfic XD


**disclaimer: **ninguna de las dos series ni personajes a continuacion me pertenecen n.n, solo ryoma, ese si es mio  
**Konomi:** ¬¬ sabias que puedo demandarte?  
**dolly: **(habalndo rapido) o.o princ eopdf tennis no me pertenece, todo es de el (señalando a konomi) Y.Y ya me voy!

**n/ahodoll:** este fic tambien lo habia subido al ryosaku fans, n.n creo que si hice otro capitulo, aca se los pongo vale, n.n me dejan comentaruios o si no nones que continuo nada (por eso no les continuo ninguno de los otros fics)

* * *

**...:AhodollCreations:...  
De baculos y estrellas (segunda version)**

**Cap0:** Cuando lo conoci

Las vacaciones estaban por terminar y por muy raro que parezca una joven ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas regresar a seigaku, ella era sakuno ryusaki, la nieta de la entrenadora de tenis, su carácter amable y gentil la hacían deseable, pero sus facciones aun de niñas hacia que las otras fuesen una "pareja" mas segura, Su eterno amor, ryoma echizen, seguía siendo el mejor, por algo ahora era el capitán del club de tenis, ella seguía animándolo en secreto, en cuanto a ella, decir que no mejoro mucho se vuelve un poco obvio…

-Abuela, estas segura de que es este el lugar  
-Por eso te pedí que te quedaras en casa, te vas a aburrir sakuno  
-pero no tenia nada que hacer dijo mientras hacia un puchero e intentaba seguir el paso de su muy atlética abuela- además tengo curiosidad por conocer a tu novio  
-La anciana vocifero una carcajada habiendo que su nieta acompañante parase  
-abuela no es gracioso, no tiene nada de malo que estés saliendo con aquel sujeto, ambos son de la misma edad y creo que..  
-sakuno, el anciano Idaiji no me llama la atención, el solo me ayudara a dirigir al equipo, ya estoy vieja y no puedo sola  
- es el –interrumpió sakuno mientras señalaba a un anciano que venia acompañado de un apuesto muchacho  
-si es el, y veo que ha venido con Joel, con el si deberías salir sakuno  
- abuela, ni siquiera lo conozco, ven –tomándola del brazo- vamos a saludarles

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

-Joel, te dije que te quedaras en casa, un joven como tu debería estar disfrutando de sus vacaciones, pero te la has pasado durmiendo desde que has salido del colegio  
- que esa vieja no es sumire  
-no es tan vieja, y mira, ha traído a su nieta, deberían salir un rato, después de todo trataremos de asuntos de trabajo  
- esa niña no es mi tipo,  
-ya veo, has terminado de examinarla y tu auto respuesta fue negativa  
- nadie usa trenzas ahora, trae un vestido muy suelto y el rosado ya empieza a marearme, y eso que aun esta lejos  
-calla, se están acercando

…………………………………………………………………

-muy buenos días Idaiji  
-buenos días sumire, veo que has traído a tu nieta  
-si, igual que tu  
-El es Joel, y ha hecho todo lo posible por desperdiciar sus vacaciones, a veces incluso creo que se salto la adolescencia para convertirse en adulto antes que los demás chicos de su edad  
-Lo mismo pasa con sakuno, ella se la pasa solo leyendo y no a aceptado ninguna de las invitaciones de sus amigas, al paso que va le saldrán arrugas y envejecerá mas rápido que yo

Ambos jóvenes se morían de la vergüenza y no por que lo que dijesen sus familiares les afectaran, sino por que tendían frente suyo a según ellos "La persona mas bella que sus ojos hubiesen visto"

-Sakuno, el anciano Idaiji y yo hablaremos de asuntos de trabajo, si quieres puedes ir a caminar un poco por el loca (están en un centro comercial)  
-Igual ti Joel, acompaña a sakuno por favor

-No, yo puedo acompañarte , además no tengo mucho que hacer hablo temblorosamente sakuno mientras intentaba excusarse  
-Vamos, ellos solo te aburrirán, no voy a comerte –lo ultimo lo dijo notando cierta desconfianza en el joven, y eso se debía a su aspecto

Aspecto de Joel: Alto, piel blanca, ojos azulados, cabello lacio de color plata, traía puesto un pantalón negro, camiseta negra y una enorme chompa color blanca, se u pantalón colgaban muchas cadenas y tenia un piercing en la ceja y uno en la parte alta de la oreja.

-no., no es eso, yo….  
-Sakuno, ve con el, si vas sola te perderás y sui te quedas te aburrirás –pronuncio piadosamente la anciana  
- hai u.u

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Llevaban ya mas de media hora caminando por el lugar y no se habían dirigido ni una sola palabra, pero esa sensación no era molesta, al contrario, era cómoda, era como caminar solo pero saber que no te pasara nada por que estas con alguien, eso representaba mucho para sakuno, ya que siempre que andaba sin compañía tenia miedo a perderse, pero…..

-disculpa…  
-Sakuno –dijo sin balbucear- mi nombre es Sakuno ryusaki  
- yo soy Joel, dime sakuno…, sabes donde estamos?  
- o.oU yo te estaba siguiendo a ti…  
- no, era yo quien te seguía..  
- u.u bueno, pues supongo que si regresamos por donde venimos regresaremos y nos ubicaremos no?  
- y sabes por que parte hemos venido –dijo mientras notaba que habían estado dando vueltas entre callejones de locales (han ido a la bahía d mi país? XD u.uU, bueno, pues ahí es así u.uU)  
- T.T por eso quería quedarme con la abuela  
- ¬¬ y por eso también insistí en quedarme –suspiro el joven antes de acercarse a su acompañante

-dime sakuno, has estado en china alguna vez?  
- no…, a que viene tu pregunta?  
- a nada, solo que me pareció…………………..

Joel estaba muy cerca del rostro de sakuno, pero no hu8bo sonrojo por parte de ambos, era como si fuese natural la cercanía entre ellos, como si fuesen hermanos…

-JOEL!

Una chica de corto tamaño, rubia, ojos negros de dos enormes colitas se lanzo al alto ojiazul tomándolo de sorpresa a el y a sakuno

-Kaeri, bájate, todos nos están viendo!  
- no , n.n yo quiero estar con tigo, o.o, ah, con que has sido tu –hizo pausa refiriéndose a sakuno  
- n.nU yo que?...

-kaeri, a que has venido –el alto joven apartaba a la rubia de su espalda  
-fue por ella –señalando a sakuno-, la sentí desde mi casa, estaba duchándome cuando sentí su presencia, es ella cierto, verdad que si!

-Kawai! la joven de trenzas estaba abrazando a la pequeña rubia   
-Oye, no me abraces, Joel, esta chica esta loca  
- lo siento, no puede contenerme / me hubiese gustado tener una hermana así de mona, tienes mucha suerte Joel  
-No soy su hermana, somos primos, y tampoco soy menor, mi nombre es Kaeri y tengo 21 años  
- o.oU

-Dijo no haber estado en china Kaeri, dudo mucho que sea ella  
- No, estoy segura de que si lo es, n.n KyA, tu ahora te ves mona, -esa expresión de confusión es la mas diki que he vistió en mi vida!  
- debemos averiguar su procedencia, tal vez alguno de sus antepasados era chino  
- tienes razón, tal vez eso explique la extraña aura que expide su cuerpo

- o.o

-Creo que no se cree que tengas 21  
- si n.n pero así se ve Guai

- o.o . ok, ya tengo que regresar con la abuela, dime kaeri, n.n sabes como regresar  
- hai, acompáñame Sakuno  
- o.o oye, como sabe mi nom…  
- los escuche hablando XD, n.n vamos Joel, tu también tienes que volver…

…………………………**  
**……………………………………..

J: Sakuno, me gustaría que nos volviésemos a encontrar, Kaeri y yo tenemos que hacerte algo  
- o.oU algo?  
K: XD sonó pervertido, n.n sakuno, es que queremos comprobar si eres a la que estamos buscando, mañana iremos a tu casa, tu mama saldrá a comprarte el nuevo uniforme y tu abuela se demorara por la lluvia, así que no habar problemas por quedarnos solas, n.n  
- ¬¬ como es que sabes todo eso  
- n.n por que si, dale saku-chan, te veo mañana, chau Joel!  
J: bye  
-S: n.n

-tu amiga esta loca  
- u.u si… . digo no!  
-u.uU decídete  
- mañana te lo explicaremos, ahora tu solo encargarte de ser tu misma, no hagas nada fuera de lo normal  
- n.n

* * *

**n/ahodoll:** para no hacer mucho bla, bla, bla, adelantare todo a los eternos dias de colegio n.n que por cierto son muy divertidos por que aprendemos muchas cosas y hacemos nuevos amigos, nuestros queridos maestros nOn  
**Konomi:** ¬¬ eso fue un sarcasmo?  
**dolly:** o.o si, que aopoco no se leyo falso?  
**konomi:** u.uU nu,. yo solo decia, ¬¬ y ya deja de escroibir tanta cosa y siguele con el fic  
**dolly:** ¬¬ no te hago nada solo por que eres el creador de ryoma  
**ryoma:** lo sabia, rinko no pudo haberme tenido con ese viejo decrepito u.u  
**nanjiro:** ¬¬  
**dolly:** n.nUUUU yo y mis ocurrencias, ya, lee el fic...

* * *

**CAP 1-2:** en seigaku

Ya era tarde y la joven Sakuno se apuraba para no llegar tan tarde a su primer día de clases, para ella era importante ser puntual, no por que le importara su nota de asistencia, era el simple hecho de saber que ese nuevo año lectivo seria diferente

Su abuela preparaba apresuradamente su almuerzo mientras ella bajaba y comia un poco de su desayuno

-termínalo sakuno, últimamente te he visto pálida  
-gome! –dijo confuso por el pedazo de pan en su boca- pero es el primer día y no quiero llegar tarde  
-no será que quieres dejar separado a Joel, conociendo a las chicas como las conozco, muchas ya empezaran a lanzarle indirectas a pesar de ser un chico nuevo  
-Pues el no es de los que se dejan –afirmo decidida, confiando plenamente en su nuevo amigo  
-Debes quererlo mucho para defenderlo así  
-es mi amigo, a diferencia del resto el………  
- te gusta ¬¬  
- . claro que no, admito que es lindo u/u, y tampoco puedo negar que es muy simpático pero…………….XD espera, que hago contándote esto a ti!  
- n.n toma –dijo ofreciéndole su almuerzo- apúrate o llegaras tarde  
- no puedo irme, Joel prometió pasar por mi  
-lo se, esta esperándote  
- Abuela!1 por que no me avisaste  
- n.n vete rápido  
- hai!

………………………………………………………………………

- Gomen, la abuela no me dijo que llevabas tiempo esperándome  
- lo se, yo mismo le pedí que no te avisara  
- o.o?  
- debes hacer todo a tu ritmo sakuno n.n  
- o.oU estas sonriendo  
- ¬¬ tu y Kaeri me estuvieron forzando a hacerlo y ahora te quejas  
- no fue una queja, fue un "estas sonriendo!" , n.n vez, suena diferente  
- u.uU como sea  
- mira, ahí esta seigaku  
- ¬¬ de aquí a tu casa no te pierdes?  
- ¬¬ no, u.uU solo me paso los primeros tres meses en el ultimo año de primaria  
- ingresaste en el séptimo?  
- si  
- de seguro fue seso,  
En séptimo año tu debiste ingresar en tomoeda, si lo hubieses hecho tal vez y la hubieras conocido, quien sabe, incluso pudiste haberle ayudado a capturarlas  
- a Sakura?  
- si, ella ahora tiene 17, igual que tu  
- me gustaría conocerla  
- y lo harán, pero no aun

……………………………………………………………………………………….

-Horio! Dejame ver!  
-Osakada, alejate, lo vas a dañar  
- solo quiero verlo –grito la chica de coletas mientras le arranchaba un libro de las manos  
- . no puedo creerlo, que envidia, tienes un autógrafo de feder  
- u.u eso se debe a mis dos años de experiencia en el…-  
mada mada dane  
- Ryoma-Kun, n.n que suerte, estas vacaciones pude estar cerca de mi princuipe .  
- Osakada, nos seguiste todo el tiempo dijo el uniceja mientras arranchaba el cuaderno se sus manos  
-eh, Ryoma-kun, a donde vas?  
-debe ir con la entrenadora, ryoma debe alistarse para los titulares de seigaku, recuerda que cada año se hacen  
- bla, bla, bla  
-bla. Bla, bla, bla…..

………………………………………………………………

- -que te vas a que?  
- ¬¬  
- u.u gomen, no sabia que te gustara ese deporte  
- no me gusta, solo quiero asegurar algo  
-asegurar algo?  
- si, algo muy importante para mi  
-ok, entonces yo seré tu manager (chibi sakuno aparece con el traje de una de las chicas súper poderosas, volando con una pierna alzadita y con muchas estrellitas saliendo del fondo)  
.- o.o para que  
- no conoces nada sobre esto, yo seré quien te explique y represente  
- o.o para que?  
- para que te acoples mejor al sistema  
- o.o para que?  
- u.uU si no quiere no te represento  
- no he dicho nada, u.u yo solo preguntaba  
- o.o que es eso! –alarmándose- eso es, un piercing!  
- ah, este –dijo mientras se tocaba una esclava que tenia en la ceja- es el mas pequeño que tenia  
- quítatelo!  
- no u.u este es mi look y nadie me lo va a arruinar  
- ù.ú pues yo no soy nadie  
- ni siquiera tu sakuno u.u

…………………………………………………………

-Ryoma, tu no necesitas venir a apuntarte, sabemos que de iguales quedaras como capitán, u.uU  
- mn….  
- igual, debes venir para competir con el que quede ganador, que desde luego quedara como vise capitán, dudo que alguien pueda vencerte  
- ya veo –dijo mientras se retiraba  
- por cierto, algunos de los antiguos titulares vendrán a preparar a los nuevos seniors así que ni pienses en salirte del club de tenis  
- no iba a hacerlo…

……………………………………………………….

Eiji: Nya! O chibi! -lanzándosele a Ryoma-  
Ryoma: Kikumaru, quítate, ya no estoy en primero  
Momoshiro: es cierto Eiji, ryoma ahora es todo un hombre –cogiendo a ryoma de la cabeza y rodeándolo con su brazo para remover su puño en su bello cabello-  
Ryoma: Momo, Basta!  
-Momoshiro: ah! La juventud, dime, ya tienes novia  
Eiji: Xd Ryoma ya tiene novia!  
Ryoma: u.u claro que no! –safandose de sus sempais- yo no pierdo el tiempo en tonterías  
Momoshiro: y que me dices de Sakuno-chan, antes de irme seguía muy pero muy cerca de ti  
Ryoma: la nieta de la entrenadora? o.ô  
Eiji: claro, quien más, No me digas que aun no se te ha declarado  
Ryoma: u.u y por que habría de hacerlo

Momoshiro: ¬¬ pues por que le gustas, u.u desde que la conozco ella ha estado apoyándote en todo, esa es una señal, Ryoma (con estrellitas en los ojos) ella es tu chica ideal, (con cara de pervertido) además tiene bombitas piernas  
Eiji: si, bonitas piernas!  
Momoshiro: y lindas….  
Ryoma: BASTA! Ya entendí ò.ó  
Momoshiro: iba a decir bonitas trenzas, ¬¬ mal pensado  
Eiji: si, Bonitas trenzas, o.o por que mal pensado?  
Ryoma: ù/ú Ok!

…………………………………………………………………………

Joel: disculpe, anciana sumire, puedo aun apuntarme para ..  
-claro, n.n nada me haría más feliz, mira que poder controlar al "amigo" de sakuno  
- u.uU  
- ¬¬ pero vete sacando esa cosa que tienes perforada  
- no, o.o ese piercing identifica mi personalidad y la separa de la de los otros  
- u.u eso o te vas  
- u.u vale, vale….

………………………………………………….

-mira Ryoma!", ese chico es bueno  
Momoshiro: o.o increíble, esta acabando con los nuevos titulares  
Ryoma: ò.ô que hace ella ahí

Eiji: o.o es cierto, saku-chan esta en las rejas animándolo  
Momoshiro: espera, no la puedo ver  
Eiji: es la que esta junto a Tomomoka  
Momoshiro: junto a Osakada, o.o espera, esa chica es sakuno!  
Eiji: o.o jamás vi a Saku-chan así de entusiasmada, ni siquiera en un partido de o-chibi  
Ryoma: ù.ú

……………………………………………………………..

-muy bien Joel –dijo la arrugada entrenadora de seigaku- n.n tu potencial es bueno  
-Bien hecho Joe-chan!

Para sorpresa de muchos sakuno se lanzo a la espalda del "chico nuevo" y se quedo guindada sin que este se quejara, es más, se puso a dar vueltas con sakuno encima

Eiji: n.n hacen boinita pareja, por que son novios no?  
Momoshiro: T:T yo también quiero una novia  
Ryoma: ella no es su novia, ù.ú  
Eiji: esta abrazándola!  
Ryoma: donde! ò.ó  
Momoshiro: n.n era mentira n.n  
Ryoma: ò.ô

Momoshiro: ryoma, ahora si, esta abrazándola! -mirando a la parejita-  
Ryoma: no voy a caer en tus bromas takeshi –usando su usual tono despreocupado-  
Eiji: no, cohibí, en verdad esta abrazándola!  
Ryoma –volteando lentamente- pues mas les vale que no sea otra de sus bro…. –la mirada del joven cambio, primero mostró sorpresa pero desapareció ante una de completo odio-

Ryoma volteo, y tal y como le dijo momo y eiji, sakuno estaba abrazando a Joel, y este le correspondía, tal vez fue por impulso, ni siquiera el sabia la respuesta, pero sin darse cuenta el ya se encontraba frente al nuevo titular y frente a Su sakuno  
Joel ya sabia todo sobre ryoma, y eso era por que no había día en que sakuno no hablase de su amado príncipe, también sabia cuales serian sus reacciones en lo que el suponía un "amor indirecto", así que para ver si sus suposiciones eran ciertas, abrazo mas a sakuno impidiendo que esta pudiese saludar a ryoma

Ryoma: ryusaki -intentado hablar con la joven d eytrenzas…..  
Sakuno: no! –intentando separarse de su amigo- Joel-kun, ya déjame .  
Joel: ok, pero luego no te quejes por mi falta de cariño…

Kaeri: Kya, tu debes ser echizen-kun! –grito la rubia de colitas mientras se lanzaba a Ryoma provocando que su "club de fans" consiguieran una nueva enemiga-  
Ryoma: y tu quien eres –no dándole mucha importancia al ver que Joel tenia a sakuno sujeta de la cintura-  
Kaeri: yo soy la mejor amiga de Saku-chan –haciendo una tierna reverencia- mucho gusto, mi nombre es kaeri

Tomoka: ja! –en tono irónico- Para tu información niñita, yo soy la mejor amiga de sakuno, además a ella no le interesa hacerse cargo de nenitas de primaria..  
Kaeri: ¬¬ tengo 21  
Tomoka: u.uU si –sobandole la cabeza como perrito- lo que tu digas

Kaeri podía ser tierna 6y todo lo que le dijesen , pero solo lo permitía de sus amigos (Joel, sakuno) y tomoka no estaba en la lista  
Para sorpresa de todos kaeri dio un giro acrobático haciendo que tomoka se inclinase un poco y logrando quedar encima de su espalda (sentada)

kaeri: sakuno no necesita amigas débiles –dijo acercando su rostro mientras le jalaba una colita- entiendes, tu eres obsoleta para ella  
Sakuno: kaeri-chan!  
Kaeri: ne, o.o -poniendo cara de niña chiquita-  
Sakuno : Kawai !1

Joel : u.u no te dejes convencer por su aspecto sakuno

Ryoma solo podía sentirse ignorado, aunque sonase raro, a el le gustaba sentirse "al dia" y no conocer de un tema le alteraba, en especial si se trataba de la linda chica de trenzas que no había podido ver un solo día en sus largas vacaciones

El bullicio y la multitud seguía, ryoma quedaba cada vez más lejos de los demás, sakuno se dio cuenta y se escabullo de entre tanta gente hasta lograr dar con el…-

Sakuno: gomen nasai, ryoma-kun, n.n que me querías decir  
Ryoma: veo que ya tienes novio  
Sakuno: novio… o.o no, Joel no es mi novio…, el es…mi….., u.u bueno, prometido no es….tampoco mi enamorado, u.uU pero me gusta mucho…..y..  
Ryoma: ya veo….  
Sakuno: eh, Ryoma-kun, a donde vas –intentando evitar su sonrojo hacia la inesperada preocupación de ryoma hacia ella-  
Ryoma: mada mada dane, Ryusaki….

**:CONTINUARA:-:**

El nuevo cap se los subo en dos dias (tiemporsuficiente para incentarme una escusa y no subirles nada u.uU) n.n depende de si quieren o no que lo suba


End file.
